


wishing to be the friction in your jeans

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Phone Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joe isn't sure when he finds himself in the bathroom of their hotel room, his pants and boxers down to his ankles, and his cock achingly hard.
  Or the one where Joe jacks off to Patrick having phone sex with Pete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a kink generator; the prompt was voyeurism + phone sex.

Joe isn't sure when he finds himself in the bathroom of their hotel room, his pants and boxers down to his ankles, and his cock achingly hard. But Patrick's moaning like a cheap whore through the paper-thin walls, and God, Joe is about to lose it.

"Please, please, please..." Patrick repeats like a mantra, and Joe just wants to think of him saying the same words under him, not because Pete is talking dirty at him. "I need to cum, please, Pete," he begs, and he's breathing heavily and Joe is pretty sure by now he's fingering himself.

"Yes, I'm your slut, I need you, I'm yours," Patrick pants, and it's that when Joe really starts jerking off, his thighs shaking at the thought of Patrick saying the same things to him, for him. He needs Patrick so bad; he has always needed Patrick so bad. He fell in love so many years ago, and he knows it's reciprocated to some degree. But Patrick has Pete, and he's content with this situation for now.

"Please, Pete— oh my god, I wish it was your cock—" he moans, and Joe guesses he just hit his own prostate. "I need you so bad. You'll fuck me when we're back, right?" he laughs breathlessly and it's the prettiest noise ever in Joe's ears, besides his moans. "Treat me like the cockslut I am, like the little whore I am," he says, and then he sighs in almost relief and Joe guesses he came. "Thank you, Pete, that was... amazing," there's a long pause between 'was' and 'amazing'.

Joe jerks off to the thought of Patrick under him, moaning and whimpering as he fucked him senseless, as rough as he wants Pete to fuck him. He comes with a long, drawn out gasp, and he cleans himself with a napkin, biting his lip.

He feels kind of guilty now that the heat of the situation is done and over with, but God, he's never seen Patrick in a sexual context (unless you count the hip swivel in 'Sugar' and all those moves during the Soul Punk era). It gets him hot and heavy, though; there's no point denying it.

"What was taking you so long?" Patrick asks when he flushes the toilet and opens the bathroom door.

"I was shitting," he lies.

"I heard your gasps, Joe," the other man says, and Joe notices the lube is nowhere to be seen and that Patrick's pants aren't put on completely. "It doesn't bother me. Bit of a voyeur, aren't you?"

Joe blushes beet red and he nods.

Patrick clicks his tongue and he passes his fingers through his fluffy hair, and Joe thinks he's so in love and he's also so turned on. Patrick gets up and puts his jeans all the way up before planting a kiss on Joe's nose. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed," he tells him. "I don't know what's Pete's instance on polyamory, though, so you can just keep jacking off to us if you want to."

Joe can't stop himself from saying the idiotic words that come next, "Can I watch you two have sex?" he wants to see Patrick in more sexual contexts, if he's being honest with himself, and Pete and Patrick would make a really fucking hot sight.

Patrick laughs, and it's almost heaven like, and Joe almost forgets he heard his moans and his sighs and his pleas just a few minutes ago. "Of course, Joe," he says. "Of course."


End file.
